Tachyon's Revenge
by starfreak
Summary: A continuation of Star Fox Armada, Involving the return of Tachyon and the arrival of the mysterious Marissa Azimuth to the Star Fox Team, which now includes Ratchet and Clank, Chapter 2 is currently in the works and of course Features Tachyon and Qwark.


Ratchet and Clank: Tachyon's Revenge

* * *

A Continuation of Star Fox: Armada

If you don't understand the story read Star Fox Armada First, it's the prequel for this one

* * *

Chapter 1: Of sisters, Cerinians, and Lombaxes

Marissa Azimuth is an OC belonging to me, all oth

* * *

ers are listed to trademark in Star Fox Armada, oh and Great Falcon and ROU W11 belong to me as an original ship and an OC respectively

* * *

Two weeks after the end of Star Fox: Armada.

Tachyon marched into Zordoom Prison's specially made interrogation room to look at the Lombax/Cerinian hybrid that is Marissa Azimuth, "My dear you shall be the perfect bait for two of the people I plan to catch" Tachyon said, Images of Ratchet and Krystal appeared in front of the 21 year old girl, "_Help me_" She thought as she sent out a telepathic distress call to Ratchet

* * *

Meanwhile, "I got one I got one!!!" Ratchet said as he shot down another cragmite fighter, "Fox I am picking up multiple fighters approaching!!!!" Clink reported, "What is Krystal doing here?!?!" Fox said upon seeing the Cloud Runner fighter. "What's Fox doing here?!?!" Krystal said upon seeing Fox's Arwing II just ahead, "More importantly whose ship is that?" Riley said pointing at Aphelion, "Dunno, let's kick some ass though" Jessie said as she spun her Arwing II in a circle. "Guys I'm feeling lightheaded all of a sudden" Ratchet said said. "_Help me_" The telepathic image of a Lombax/Cerinian Hybrid said to Ratchet all of a sudden, "_She's beautiful_" Ratchet thought as he looked at the girl's blue fur with red and grey striping on it, she had a Fox's Tail and a similar head to Krystal but with Lombax ears, before Ratchet could continue looking at her the image disappeared.

* * *

Onboard Great Fox III after the battle, with Great Falcon and Amazon Queen in docking position around the Dreadnaught II that dwarfed their cruisers the three teams were in a standoff with Clank, Amanda, Dash, and Lucy along with ROB trying to stop them from killing each other, "YOU BASTARD, FIRST YOU LEAVE LYLAT, THEN YOU GET SLIPPY TO COME ALONG, THEN YOU REFORM STAR FOX WHICH JUST BRINGS MORE COMPETITON TO ME, WHAT SAYS I CAN'T KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!!!" Falco yelled, "YEAH HE BREAKS MY HEART THEN HE CAUSES PANTHER TO BREAK IT AGAIN!!!!" Krystal screamed while reaching to throttle the vulpine, "THAT'S IT!!!!!!" ROB yelled and pressed a button sending down force fields that separated all the arguers, "IF YOU WON'T LISTEN THEN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT WILL SERVE YOU RIGHT" ROB shouted, "Pfft, please I've been in a way worse prison than this makeshift excuse" Ratchet said to the confusion of everyone else, "INCOMING WARSHIPS!!!" ROS 99 said over a holographic communications link showing her full body, "Her specifications are even more amazing than Courtney Gears" Clank said, "ROB JUST LET US GO!!!!" Fox said, "Fine fine have it your way" ROB said then lowered the field, the pilots rushed to their ships. "Guys they're after that fighter!!!" Slippy said as a lone fighter ship was being pelted by missile and laser fire, "Obviously someone hijacked it" Falco muttered, "ROB get a lock on it with the ship tether" Fox said, "You've got all kinds of new crap bro" Jessie said.

* * *

"FOOLS SHES OUR BAIT DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!!!!!" A Cragmite admiral yelled to his fleet as they pursued Marissa's hijacked fighter, "Roger roger" The droids said, "_Why'd we ever buy these cheap excuses for war bots_" The admiral thought. "HYPERLASERS FIRING" ROB 64, Robot Operating Unit (ROU) W11 (It's a pun on Wii), and ROS 99 said at the same time as the lasers streaked out and blew up the flagship of the fleet and several flanking ships. "Inform the Emperor we need more ships to ensare this menace!!!!" A Drophyd said over the communications channel before going down with his ship. "YEEHAW!!!!" Raida said as the green colored vixen blew up two more cragmite fighters, "Easy Raida try to conserve fuel, we are running low on fuel cells and its not long before we have to use geletonium instead" Fara said, "Hey Goober watch this!!!!" Fay said to Miyu as she led two automated fighters into each other, "That's fine n dandy but, QUIT CALLING ME GOOBER!!!!" The Lynx said back, "Alright they're retreating!!!" Dash said, "Aww but I was having fun" Katt said.

* * *

Back on Great Fox, "Krystal you have to see this" Ratchet said as he led her to the sick bay where Fox was looking on dumbfounded, "Well what is it……" Krystal began then saw the half Cerinian girl, "Oh… my… god…" The vixen said then fell over, Fox rushed to her side, "Krystal, Krystal, Krystal, Krys…" He said repetitively to her as she lost consciousness just as he half said her name for the fourth time. "_Where am I_" Krystal thought, "You are receiving a message from those beyond the realm of the living" a male voice said, "Yes dear" A female voice said, "Mom?!?" Krystal said half confused, "Yes I am your and the Girl in the infirmary's mother, I was depressed after your father was assassinated by Cragmites, so I found Alister and we fell in love and had a baby about twenty-one years ago, after I left you were raised by my cousins who became King and Queen of Cerinia" Her mother continued, "But I thought Andross killed you" Krystal said, "I am afraid I can tell you no more for now, Goodbye dear" Her mother said, "Now Krystal Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Krystal Can you hear me?" Her mother was saying the words but it was Fox's voice coming out.

* * *

Krystal got up with a start, "Fox that girl..... in there..... is my..... half sister....." Krystal panted, Ratchet, Clank, Fox, and Clink were stunned, "Now that you tell us that she also looks a bit like Alister Azimuth" Clank said, "Whoa Déjà Vu" Krystal said, "Clank I think she's gonna be pissed when after we tell her that we had a role in her father's death" Ratchet said, "Her father was Krystal's step father too Ratchet" Clank responded, "I thought both of Krystal's parents were killed by Andross" Fox said, "That was my aunt and uncle, they raised me like I was their daughter", "She appears to be waking up" ROB said, "Huh w-where a-am I" Marissa said, "You're all right now" Krystal said crying, "Who are you?" Marissa asked, "I'm your older half sister" Krystal said, Marissa was stunned by this girl looked a lot like her mother and was likely her sister.

* * *

Fox walked onto the bridge where ROB and ROS and most everyone were talking to each other while ROU was having a staring contest with a cheese wheel with eyes made from olives stuck on with toothpicks, "The darn robot still hasn't realized he can't win" Jessie said to her brother, "Who made that thing" Fox said, "Space Dynamics made ROU W11" Fara said, "No the staring cheese wheel" Fox said, "Oh, Falco made that, he put it in the bullfrog in order to scare Slippy but It didn't work and now Slippy is telling ROU that the wheel thinks its more man than him and wants' a stare off" Fara said, "That's interesting…. Oh by the way the girl we found is Krystal's half sister" Fox said loudly, everyone but ROU W11 stopped what they were doing to look at Fox, "HAH I WIN!!!" ROU said as the olives fell off the cheese, "You owe me two thousand bolts Falco" Slippy said, Falco muttered something and handed slippy the bolts, "Fox before you say anything we bet on who would win the staring contest" Falco said, "What did you say Fox" Katt said, "THIS GIRL MARISSA AZIMUTH IS KRYSTALS FREAKING HALF SISTER!!!!!!" Fox shouted, everyone but the robots and Fox fell over, "That was a little overkill in the fainting department" Ratchet said as he, Clank, Clink, Krystal, and Marissa Walked in.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

"Unit four ex twenty one reporting" A protoguard said, "Good now lets get those moronic mercenaries" Another said. Ratchet runs onto the stage and fires a RYNO V shot, "HOLY CRAP! ABORT! ABORT!" One of the Protoguards exclaimed and they run off the Stage being chased by Ratchet and Clank.

* * *

That last bit was a little random wasn't it? Anyways the next chapter involves; duh! Duh duh duh duh!!! CAPTAIN QWARK!!!!! Oh and the IFF on planet Mukow, and maybe a cameo from Andrew Oikonny and blasts from both the Ratchet and Clank cannon and Star Fox semi-cannon pasts!!!


End file.
